Le suicide
by Elenea Eliothiel
Summary: Un couple que j'avais envie de voir ensemble, se forme...Mais cette foutu vie en a décidé autrement....reviews please...


_**Le suicide d'amour**_

Comment puis je oublier la première fois où je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi ? Tu étais adossé au mur de la planque, cela ne faisait que trois jours que tous nous nous fussions rencontrés. Le courant passait plutôt bien entre tous malgré ta réticence à vouloir t'intégrer dans le groupe....

Ce jour là, le soleil se couchait, un rayon de celui-ci venait mettre en valeur les reflets bruns de tes cheveux, on aurait dit un ange...un ange tombé du ciel...Dieu a du avoir de la peine de perdre un si bel ange....Tu étais magnifique. Pour une fois, tu n'avais pas ce spandex noir affreux et ce marcel vert inusable...Ce soir, tu étais habillé d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche en dessous. Tu nous attendais.

Nous sortîmes de la planque, prîmes la voiture et allèrent chercher Réléna, Hilde et Sally pour une soirée de détente...

Nous prîmes d'abord ta princesse, ensuite celle de Wufei et enfin celle de Duo. Le club était privé, il n'y avait pas trop de monde. De la musique douce jouait depuis notre arrivée. Réléna te proposa une danse que tu ne refusas pas. Je ne te cache pas que j'étais jaloux mais si toi, tu n'étais pas homosexuel alors je ne devais rien te dévoiler. Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec une contrainte de plus. La guerre était déjà assez dure comme cela.

Tu dansais avec ta princesse. La chanson se termina et tu ne donnas pas le baiser que Réléna attendait. Durant toute la danse, tu ne cessas pas de me regarder. Que signifiaient donc ces regards ? Approbateurs, interrogateurs ou seulement un moyen d'éviter le regard de Réléna....Je ne savais pas.

Tu vins t'asseoir près de moi, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'ai bien cru que tu l'avais entendu...

POV Heero :

Je vois mon ange aux yeux bleus m'observer à danser avec Réléna. Que veut-il me dire ? Si seulement je pouvais lui dire à quel point il compte pour moi ! A quel point je rêve que je me blottirais dans ses bras ! Mais comment lui dire ? Est-il hétéro, homo ? Je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais pourtant le savoir.

La chanson prend fin et je vois que Réléna avance légèrement sa tête de mon visage pour un baiser qui scellerait un amour que je ne lui voue pas. Je me détache de son emprise et m'assois à côté de mon amour, à côté de cet être à qui je donnerais ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme et plus encore. J'ai comme l'impression d'entendre le battements de son cœur...ce n'est pas une impression, il bat très vite et très fort. Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde intensément :

« -Viens me rejoindre dès que j'ai passé cette porte là bas » lui dis je. Et de sa voix douce et sensuelle, Quatre Raberba Winner, l'homme qui hante mes pensées me répondit :

-« Je viendrais... »

Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur insondable. Comme de la tristesse mêlée à de la joie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu me regarder de cette manière....

POV Quatre :

Quand tu te retournas, je crus bien défaillir. Tu me regardas intensément comme jamais tu ne m'avais regardé. Je louais le ciel d'être assis sinon je crois que mes jambes n'auraient pu me porter davantage.

Ce regarde si ardent, si déterminé mais à la fois si doux et si sensible, je ne le connaissais que dans mes rêves les plus fous....

« -Viens me rejoindre dès que j'ai passé cette porte là bas » me dis-tu en une voix envoûtante et sensuelle.

Je m'empressai de répondre que je viendrais avec un regard qui te destina mes sentiments.

Tu atteignis enfin cette porte, elle menait aux vestiaires. Je te rejoignis. Tu m'emmenas dans une petite porte où dans la pièce, le noir régnait.

POV Heero :

Je passais la porte et entendis ses pas pressés me suivre jusqu'aux vestiaires. Je l'emmenais dans une petite pièce sombre, où ni fenêtre ni lampe ne pouvaient se voir.

Je le collais contre le mur le plus doucement du monde. Je sentis son parfum, l'odeur de son corps à proximité du mien.

Je pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes et sentis une chaleur m'envahir...

POV Quatre :

Mon dieu que c'est bon ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un baiser du « soldat parfait » put être aussi délicieux. Je me délecte de tes lèvres, je te goûte . Je sens ton odeur musquée si enivrante. Tu commençais à me déboutonner ma chemise tout en m'embrassant avec plus d'ardeur.

Les baisers s'intensifiaient quand une explosion se fit entendre a proximité.

Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur mais les missions devaient rester une priorité.

-« Je t'aime Quatre Raberba Winner, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu »

-« Je t'aime aussi Heero Yui et ce depuis le jour où, moi aussi, je t'ai vu »

Nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser en ne remarquant pas que les autres pilotes nous attendaient juste en face. On pouvait lire de l'interrogation mais aussi de la joie dans la fait que deux être se sont trouvés malgré la violence et l'inhumanité de la guerre qui faisait rage.

Nous sortîmes du club pour remarquer que des Léo et des Taurus étaient en train de détruire tout ce qu'il trouvait. Nous primes la voiture et tentèrent de calmer les filles qui étaient avec nous. C'était mon amour qui conduisait, j'étais à coté de lui. Derrière, Duo tenta de calmer Hilde en l'embrassant, Sally se blotti dans les bras de Wufei qui lui caressait les cheveux et Réléna qui embrassait Trowa. Décidément, cette soirée fut très bien organisée. La planque n'était plus très loin. Nous descendîmes de la voiture, les filles rentrèrent et nous, nous montions dans nos Gundams. Tous les couples s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Même toi, tu vins m'embrasser pour me souhaiter bonne chance.

Nous volâmes avec nos armures jusqu'où nous étions tout à l'heure. Le combat s'engagea des plus dur vu le nombre de Taurus qui secondaient les Léo.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes que nous nous battions et des Virgo vinrent se joindre aux ennemis...

-« Heero, Attention !!! » criais-je. Un Taurus planta ton Wing dans le dos avec un sabre thermique.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!! » criais-je de nouveau, en larme...

Ma colère se décupla, je tuais tout ce qui passait, je décapitais, tranchais tellement que plus une seule armure n'étaient entre l'amour de ma vie et moi. Les autres pilotes finirent d'achever ce qui pouvait encore être debout et vinrent me rejoindre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de mettre mon Gundam à genoux pour sauter, que dès que le cockpit s'ouvrit, je sautais. Ton cockpit s'ouvrit à son tour et je te vis tomber.

« Non, il n'est pas question que tu me laisse ici !! Tu entends ? Tu restes avec moi !! » Te dis je en mettant sa tête sur mes genoux. Le sabre de l'ennemi t'avais touché, tu avais été non seulement planté mais brûler aussi car c'était un sabre thermique.

« Je t'aime Quatre, comme je n'ai jamais aimé !! tu es ma force, ma lumière !! Mais je ne pourrais pas rester..j'...j'ai trop mal. » articulas tu

« Jamais je te laisserais partir sans moi !!!tu restes ici avec moi, on sera heureux, on finira cette foutue guerre ensemble, je ne te permets pas de me laisser ! » te répondis je

« Je...je...je t'aime Quatre Raberba Wi.... »

Tu n'eut pas le temps de finir ta phrase que je sentis ton pouls s'arrêter.

-« Non, dites moi au nom du ciel que c'est pas possible, toi la haut je t'en prie !!!Dis moi que c'est un rêve et qu'au réveil, il sera là.... »

J'éclatais en sanglot, hurlant que ce n'étais pas possible, que toi « le soldat parfait » tu ne pouvais pas me quitter. La pensée de te savoir loin me déchirais, torturais mon cœur qui t'avait attendu tout la vie. Je ne pouvais croire que d'un si grand bonheur aurait pu naître ce malheur...je ne pensais pas que te savoir loin m'aurais été aussi insupportable, c'est dans ces moments là que le mort devient une délivrance et la vie en devient une épreuve....

Duo et Trowa me portèrent pour me mettre dans le gundam de Wufei. Je ne voulais pas partir, te laisser seul au milieu d'étrangers qui te regardait te vider de ton sang, je voulais les voir tous mourir !!! Mourir jusqu'au dernier !!!

On me posa sur les genoux de Wufei. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, on me parlait d'une voix douce...

Un moment passa et on me déposa dans un lit...mon lit

-« Laissez moi je veux être seul. »

-« Quatre c'est peut être pas la meilleure solution, tu es fragile ! »

-« Duo je t'en supplie pour l'amour du ciel laisses moi »

Duo sortit. Je savais qu'à ce moment très précis, ils veillaient derrière la porte.

Et moi, je pensai à toi, à ton parfum, tes mains qui, quelques moments plus tôt me touchaient, me faisaient ressentir des sensations nouvelles, des sensations dont j'ai oublié la couleur depuis que tu as rejoins les cieux.

Tu me manques mon amour, comment mener à bien des missions, comment continuer de vivre alors que toi tu reposes enfin en paix ? Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi !! C'est plus fort que moi, c'est au dessus de mes forces....

Je me lève du lit. Je titube un peu mais je parviens à ouvrir la baie vitrée. Le balcon est magnifique et la vue sur la mer est superbe et pourtant même cette contemplation qui m'a tant de fois aidée à évacuer mes pensées ne peut aujourd'hui que me faire défaillir car elle prend la couleur de tes yeux...

Je m'avance mais je ne reconnais pas tout de suite cette endroit...je réfléchis et me trouve, en fait, dans une des résidences de mon père.

Je me penche au dessus du balcon pour regarder en bas....

Ca devrait faire l'affaire...

Je monte sur la barrière, je t'aime Heero...

Je me mets debout et écarte les bras.

-« Adieu, vie, guerre et monde insensible !! Heero je t'aime, j'arrive !!!!!!!! »

Duo suivit de tous les pilotes rentra dans la chambre, ils n'eurent le temps que de me voir tombé du balcon...

Je vole, un sentiment de douceur et d'apaisement s'insinue en moi...

Je touche le sol...la douleur se fait de plus en plus forte ...jusqu'à disparaître.... Je ne sens plus rien, je sais que je vais te rejoindre, nous allons passer l'éternité ensemble. Nous attendrons toi et moi nos amis...Nous verrons ensemble ce qu'adviendra le monde...

J'arrive Heero, je te vois !! Je te vois, tu me regardes tristement...je sais que tu aurais préféré que je vive mais vivre sans toi est une torture, une déchirure que mon âme n'aurait pu supporter....je sais maintenant que toi et moi nous serons ensemble à jamais, nous nous aimerons pour la vie dans une monde sans guerre.....

Là où l'amour règne en maître...

Fin...

_**Oui bon désolé, je sais ce n'est pas très gaie mais j'avais envie de faire un one shot triste alors le voici...rewiews....**_

**_De quoi ? Faut que je me tire une balle ? Oui ben même tant que ce n'est pas reviewé ben ça ne compte pas alors une ptite review..._**


End file.
